Killing is my Business
by Damon Salvatore da Firenze
Summary: A Crossover of video game Assassin's Creed and the TV show The Vampire Diaries. This story takes place in the timeline of both stories following the ending of Assassins Creed Revelations and halfway though the events of Season 3 of The Vampire Diaries.
1. The Weapon

**Present Day**

**Location: Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Early in the morning, a car pulled up the drive of an admirable villa with a very vintage taste. A young girl with long straight brown hair emerged from the vehicle and made her way to the door and knocked. As she waited a crow startled her which prompted her to gaze into its eyes as it gazed back from the sign near the villa. She huffed and sighed as she turned back to facing the door waiting to be received. Not a second later, a tall man of around 24 years old with dark hair answered the door and grinned upon seeing his visitor.

"Well, it looks like Christmas has come early – have I been a good boy this year?" he said in a smug manner

The girl scoffed at his comment, it was clear she was used to hearing this type of banter from the man.

"Damon, the only thing you should get for Christmas is a gag for your mouth" she replied

"My, my….Somebody's cranky" he said letting her pass by him.

"Where's Stefan?" she asked, going straight to the point.

"Nice to see you too, Elena! I am very well thank you!" Damon said sarcastically

"What's goin' on?" said another younger man as he entered the room, he was younger then Damon and had gelled hair and a deep voice. He must have been around 17 years old and upon seeing Elena he smiled.

"Never you mind, baby bro! Why don't you make yourself scarce and join your little boyfriend Klaus?" said Damon with a tone of anger.

"I told you, I had to do it…" Stefan replied unapologetically, his tone was stoic which did not faze Elena or Stefan which would suggest it was not out of the norm for the younger man to act this way.

"Guys, this isn't the time!" Elena interjected

Elena was usually a calm and collected girl, it was clear from the expressions on both Stefan and Damon's faces that Elena being snappy was not something that would happen often thus they gave her their undivided attention at that moment.

"Caroline made contact with her dad's boyfriend, there may be another way to kill Klaus" she said with a slight grin on her face.

"How is that…possible?" Stefan asked visibly confused

"Come with me…" said Elena as she exited the villa with Stefan and Damon following.

**10 mins later.**

The three arrive at a house just outside the main town square, it was a modest house at difference to the villa inhabited by the two brothers. Elena knocked on the transparent door and waited for Caroline to answer.

"Oh! Good you guys are here!" said Caroline as she made way for her guests.

Caroline quickly closed the door after Damon entered the house, the group subsequently went into the living room and sat down with the exception of Caroline.

"Okay! So! I have the answer to the Klaus problem!" Caroline said in an excited tone

"Get to it, Barbie" Damon scoffed

"My Dad's boyfriend Steve has a friend who has a weapon from ancient times that can destroy people's minds! He thinks it can even work on supernatural creatures like….Vampires!"

The three looked at each other with visible skepticism, it was not as much the surprise of hearing something strange from Caroline but it was more the allure of the mysterious object it seemed even Caroline knew little about.

"So you think this…weapon can kill Klaus without any repercussion whatsoever?" Stefan asked

"I already set up the meet – Steve's friend Mr. Miles will be coming here with his colleagues in a couple of days. They're arriving from New York I think, they had to get something first." Caroline explained.

"Great, so we're putting our faith in some guy who you don't even know and is probably from Steve's poetry reading" said Damon bluntly

"It can't hurt to check this out, Damon. I mean…as bad as it goes we're still at square one." Elena expressed.

"Let's…ah…check it out" Stefan affirmed

"Fine." Damon complied.

"Great!" Caroline said in the same excited tone.

**2 days later**

A van parked just outside Caroline's house. Emerged from the vehicle were three men and one women. Caroline peered out the window to see her guests had finally arrived. The older man was in his early fifties by the look of it with a frizzled beard. The two other guys were like polar opposites of each other. One was a younger, tall man with a buzz cut hair style wearing a white hoodie. The other was a slightly older man with short, brownish hair and glasses and dressed like a scholar. The only woman looked rather tomboyish with large headphones on her head.

The three proceeded to the door of the Forbes residence and knocked. Elena, Stefan and Damon were already in the house and awaited for the arrival of the supposed weapon to kill their mortal enemy Klaus.

"Hi! You must be William! I'm Caroline Forbes! It's sooo nice to meet you!" she said grabbing the younger, hoodie wearing man.

"Ha…that's….nice to meet you. But William is my dad there….My name's Desmond Miles. That's Rebecca and that's Shaun" He laughed nervously as he gestured towards the smartly dressed man.

"Ohhh…ehh hey!" said Caroline as she looked at Shaun from head to toe.

"Oh yeah, cheers darling what were you expecting? Brad Pitt?" Shaun said sarcastically.

"Sorry we are late, my son just got out of a coma and we had to assure he was ready" said the older man.

"Yeah…" Desmond uttered as he looked to his father

Everyone proceeded to the living room and each took a seat and looked around the room at each other. The few moments of silence were broken by Shaun consistently staring at Damon sensing in him something that prompted the latter to go the distance of ending the silence.

"See something you like there, specs?" said Damon

"No, I've just never seen such a try-hard heartthrob" said Shaun in his outspoken manner which was rendered more infuriating to Damon by his posh British accent.

"Oh ha-ha wow good one, I guess I'm no Ox-dork nerd" Damon scoffed and laughed

"All right, that's enough." Said Stefan glaring at Damon.

"Steve told me you required an item in our possession?" William asked

"Caroline told us you have a weapon that can be used to kill supernatural creatures?" Elena explained

"She must be talkin' about the Apple…" Desmond interjected.

"Steve said as much, something about killing a vampire." William added

"Wait what?" Desmond, Shaun and Rebecca said in astonishment

William merely looked at the two in their shock but did not waver his serious tone or show any emotion.

"….Come on….Vampires?" said Desmond

"This is crazy…" Rebecca added

"And what do you suppose these people ARE?" William asked again without showing visible emotion.

"Oh come on, quit pulling our legs! Even if vampires exist, you're telling me HE is a vampire?" said Shaun pointing towards Damon

"Yep, so you better watch what you say because otherwise I may just have a taste of British blood tea" said Damon smiling, amused by his words.

"Great…another one thinks he's all bad-ass" Shaun expressed in an exasperated tone

"We're all vampires here…except for Elena" Stefan explained

"Did you bring this apple with you guys?" Elena asked addressing William

"Yes, but we need it for something much more important than your vendetta on some vampire" William said in response coldly.

"There are so many lives at stake and we need the Apple" Desmond added

"Besides, only Desmond can properly wield the Apple. It requires high amounts of First Civilization DNA to use properly" William explained.

The three vampires and Elena were all visibly puzzled by William's words. This was the first they heard of the First Civilization and proper genes. They had all gotten so caught up with the struggles of the supernatural in Mystic Falls that anything outside the norm blew their mind.

"So you're telling me this guy is the only one who can kill Klaus….? Really? I mean no offense but where'd you get this guy? Looks like a pain old Joe!" Damon expressed

Desmond glared angrily at Damon, it was known by the guests judging by their faces in that moment that Desmond was not the calmest person in the world.

"Think Ezio's skills can shut a Vampire up?" said Desmond as he stood up quickly and leaned towards Damon.

"Who's Ezio?" Elena asked

"I'm afraid that's none of your business" William replied as he calmed and sat his son down.

"Okay so, then how about Desmond here uses the Apple, kills Klaus and that would be the end of that?" Stefan asked

"Hold on a minute….what do we even get for helping you?" Desmond finally asked, it was clear from everyone in the room he was slightly out of it which came to no surprise considering he was in a coma for some time.

"Steve said that these people have something that – should things go wrong – will save our lives" William explained

"Wait….What do we have?" Caroline asked with a concerned look

"According to stories I heard about vampires, the blood of a vampire can heal all wounds and can revive a dead person if it is in their system. Since we're on a mission that could more than likely cause us to die, we'd like vampire blood to ensure we get out alive." William explained

Elena, Damon, Stefan and Caroline all looked at each other following William's explanation with Damon engaging in a laughing fit while everyone else looked at him visibly worried.

"Hahaha! I think you should check your facts better" Damon laughed

"What's his problem?" Desmond asked

"When a person dies with vampire blood in their system, they do get revived he's right about that – but then they enter a transition phase to become a vampire." Stefan explained.

"So…what you're saying is…?" said Desmond

"You'd become a vampire if you died with vampire blood in your system" Elena explained

Desmond looked at Elena in disbelief, he gazed around the room at his colleagues and father whom in response looked to him to see how he'd react to the thought of becoming a vampire.

"Becoming a vampire would guarantee you come back should anything happen" William expressed to Desmond.

"Great….another situation I'm pushed in…" Desmond scoffed

"Well, I guess it would only be like a…life insurance of sorts." Said Shaun attempting to create a silver lining.

"It may be forever but….wouldn't that also be kind of cool?" said Rebecca putting her hand on Desmond's shoulder.

"Yeah…completely awesome to be some blood drinking psycho" said Desmond sarcastically

"Look, we really need to kill Klaus and if your Apple is the only thing that can do it then I'd like you to try. In any case, we will give you enough vampire blood for the four of you on your mission." Said Stefan.

"All right, let's try it" said Desmond finally convinced.

"OK! So how do we find Klaus?" Rebecca asked

"Try the Grill In town, he likes to go there during the day to ruin my happy hour" Damon replied

**Writer's note: This is my first chapter, please let me know what you think - I'm eager for feedback. Expect the second chapter really soon!**


	2. One Hope

Mystic Falls was a small town, surrounded by a main square that was filled with young people listening to music, talking and enjoying meals together. There was a lively vibe to the town that gave off the idea of a small New York for Desmond Miles. The young Assassin travelled alongside his new supernatural allies Stefan, Damon, Caroline and their human friend Elena. Accompanied by his father and colleagues they entered a local bar called "The Mystic Grill" and the group sat down and blended with the people.

"Haven't been in a bar in so long…." Desmond lamented.

"Everyone in Mystic Falls comes here, including Klaus so let's keep our eyes open" said Stefan.

"So, what has this Klaus done to you lot?" Shaun asked.

"He killed my Aunt Jenna." Elena responded in a monotone voice.

"He compelled me to kill the people I care about" Stefan added.

"The guy's a dick, he is a thorn in all of our sides so killing him is on the top of my "to-do" list. Problem is, killing him isn't exactly the whole routine grab a stake, stab and go." Damon explained.

"Let's just keep our eyes open for him, we agreed to help you but we are still on a schedule." William interjected, it was noted by everyone at the table that William did not want to be there and that his own mission is the only one worthy of attention.

An hour passed with no sign of the notorious Original, the crowds of people at the grill gradually left the bar with the supernatural group and the Assassins still seated at the table with their glasses scattered across the table. All of a sudden, a familiar face walked into the Mystic Grill to the bewilderment of the Assassins and the frustration of the supernatural. She was Elena with her exact face and body with only a slightly different curly hair style.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite boys" she said as she approached the table and placed her arms around Stefan and Damon. She subsequently gave Stefan a peck on the cheek and mouthed without any sound a greeting to the discomfort of the younger vampire.

"What the hell do you want, Kathrine?" said Elena angrily.

"I'm just here looking for Stefan, we have some things to discuss" Kathrine explained keeping her arm on Stefan but removing her other from Damon. It was clear to the Assassins that this girl, whoever she was had an enormous crush on Stefan but still watched visibly in shock as to how this flirty girl could be so different to the Elena they got to know but look exactly like her.

"Oh, how rude of me! I don't think we met" said Kathrine finally realizing the extra people in the oval shaped table.

Kathrine went over to Desmond's side and gave a grin that visibly frustrated Elena.

"Hi, I'm Kathrine. What's your name handsome?" she asked.

"Desmond Miles." Desmond replied with slight hesitation.

"All right, leave him alone – he's not interested" said Damon pulling Kathrine away from the Assassin.

"Gosh, you really have become boring" Kathrine complained.

"Miss, please could you leave we are in the middle of business that does not concern you." Said William calmly.

"Well, your new friends aren't that interesting so, Stefan? Come with me" said Katherine as she turned her attention back to Stefan.

Stefan got up slowly but was quickly stopped by Elena. The Assassins could see the hostility between the two could-be twins and the deep distrust there was. To them it seemed very familiar as such it was nothing of too much note.

"I'll be okay, give me a few" said Stefan calmly to Elena.

The two went outside the bar away from the group, all that was left was to wait for the target Klaus to enter the Grill and complete the mission. After a few minutes passed, with still no sight of Klaus, Stefan came in alone and reunited with his friends and allies.

"What did Cruella de Vil want then?" Damon asked.

"Nothing that can help us, she bolted when I told her Klaus could be here any minute." Stefan explained.

"So…is that your sister or something?" Rebecca asked Elena as the timing permitted asking the looming question on the Assassins' minds.

"No, she's…technically she's my ancestor…it's complicated." Said Elena nervously.

"She looked EXACTLY like you – I never seen anything like this" said Shaun.

"She's really different to you though, from what I saw" Desmond added.

"You guys don't need to concern yourself with Katherine, let's just forget about it and just focus on Klaus okay?" said Damon.

All of the sudden, a mere second after Damon finished his sentence, a man walked in. The bar was almost completely empty so this man stood out to almost everyone in the Grill. He was a handsome man with short hair and a devilish flair that suggested a confident demeanour.

"Speak of the freakin' devil" said Damon noticing the man.

"That's him?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, that's him" Stefan replied.

"I'll get him talking, I'll distract him" said Caroline whom was oddly silent for most of the time at the bar.

Caroline approached Klaus whom since his entrance had made his way to the barkeeper and ordered a beer. The group watched as he was visibly pleased by the young blonde vampire's presence. Desmond took from his backpack something round that had a yellowish glow beaming from inside the red pouch.

"You guys better get out of here." Desmond said to Damon, Stefan and Elena.

The others motioned Desmond to hush down, to the confusion of the Assassins. But it was too late however, as Klaus turned around and noticed the group. After a second the group had realised that his vampire hearing abilities managed to pick up Desmond's voice. To which Klaus smiled and walked down towards the group with Caroline disappointed and reached Klaus half way.

"Evening everyone, I trust you're here to collectively celebrate my success in killing Michael?" Klaus asked in a posh sounding British accent similar to Shaun's. What was noted by most of the group was the arrogance and sadistic vibe that Klaus displayed without any qualms. His grin so infuriating that caused William to glare at the Original to which was brushed off by a smirk.

"I don't believe I have met you lot" Klaus added, as he noted the presence of the Assassins.

"We don't have time to chat." William replied coldly.

"Well, I can see your taste in company is grounded on common traits. See, this lot here are rude to me too." Said Klaus with the same arrogance in his voice as before.

Desmond quickly wielded the shiny, glowing object in his hand and raised it to Klaus. Beams of light blinded the whole group and all the Supernatural went down in agony including Klaus. Upon realising his new allies were getting affected by the magic of the Apple. Stefan, Damon and Caroline all squirmed in agony but Klaus managed to recover from the effects of the Apple quicker than the other vampires.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" Klaus shouted angrily as his eye colour changed to a dark yellowish colour.

Desmond quickly jump over the tables as Klaus subsequently gave chase to the young Assassin. Desmond noted the speed of the Original, whom was now more monster then man and jumped out one of the windows of the Grill and found himself on the streets of Mystic Falls. He was as fast as he could past the street, skilfully sliding over the bonnet of two cars that got in the way. Eventually he reached the centre of the main square of the small town where Klaus managed to block Desmond's path. The rest of the group reached the two in the main square and watched on to what will happen between Desmond and Klaus.

"Oh god…he's gonna kill him" Elena said in panic.

"I will not let him!" William shouted.

"No! No! He will kill you in a second" Stefan said blocking William's path.

"If Desmond dies the word will CRUMBLE!" William shouted again as he pushed Stefan aside and walked towards Desmond and Klaus.

Damon whom watched the exchange like the rest blocked William's path just as his brother did before him but instead looked straight into the Assassin's eyes.

"You will not move, you will stay here and not interfere." Said Damon.

"I will not interfere" William repeated in a trance-like tone.

William made his way back to the group and watched his son confront the Original vampire. Shaun and Rebecca looked at William with visible concern but quickly turned their attention back to Desmond.

"Ugh, we can't even hear what they're saying" Shaun complained.

"We can though…" said Caroline.

Stefan, Damon and Caroline concentrated their vampire powers for a second, they managed to block out all sounds and concentrate on Desmond and Klaus' voices.

The exchange was already in motion, what was heard by the vampires was Klaus getting information out of Desmond about the mysterious artefact that affected him so much.

"He's asking about the Apple!" Stefan panicked.

"We can't let Klaus have the Apple!" said Elena.

"We need to stop him, I'll go!" said Damon quickly vanishing from the group and reappearing with the two over at the square.

Klaus and Damon began to talk as Desmond watched on, clenching the apple in his right hand and stowing it behind his back. The group watched on in frustration as knowingly intervention on their part would end badly.

"God Damon…" Elena complained.

Stefan and Caroline once again concentrated on the voices and tried to hear the exchange. But the voiced suddenly started to fade, rendering the ability useless.

"That Apple must have really got us…I can't hear anything" Stefan complained.

"Me either" Caroline added.

Rebecca, Shaun and Elena looked worried, they were the only humans in the group and at that moment felt more useless than ever. All of the sudden, Desmond attempted to run towards the group after Damon quickly told him what looked like "run". Klaus then grinned and whooshed over blocking Desmond's path and quickly ripped his heart out to the horror of the whole group. Desmond quickly collapsed and died while Klaus discarded his blood soaked heart on the grass of the square and took the Apple from the Assassin's corpse.

"YOU BASTARD NO!" William shouted in agony as he stayed where he stood. Even in the shock, he had no visible intention of interfering.

"Oh my god….Desmond…." Elena said in shock.

"I don't believe this…" said Shaun holding a crying Rebecca his arms.

Damon looked on with a worried expression as Klaus waved over at the group and vanished at super speed with the Apple in tow.

The group all rushed to where Desmond laid motionless with a massive hole where his heart was. The pool of blood stained the grass around the spot as the Assassins and the vampires were distraught by the loss of Desmond.

All of the sudden, Desmond appeared where the group was standing during the exchange with Klaus. He watched on as the group continued to look upon his corpse which to his confusion was still there. He then rushed over to the group and tried to get their attention but to his shock they didn't hear him or acknowledged him. It was clear to Desmond at that point that he was dead and that there was nothing he could do.

"Oh my god…I'm….I'm dead…Shit." Desmond lamented.

"Finalmente ci incontriamo, Desmond" (Finally we meet, Desmond) said a mysterious voice coming from behind Desmond. The young Assassin turned around and was in so much shock that it had looked like he had seen a ghost.


End file.
